The present invention relates to a lift mechanism, and more specifically, to a universal lift mechanism for large component installation and removal.
As technology drives increasingly dense and compact packaging, individual components within high end servers are becoming too heavy and difficult to handle during service installations or repairs. With space being limited, this problem is further complicated by inadequate service clearance as servers are arranged on customer floors. Current solutions to these problems include a rack frame attachment lifting device whereby the field replacement unit (FRU) is lifted onto the device and the device is used to lift the FRU to the desired location within the rack frame.
Due to their complex attachment systems and limited weight lifting capabilities, the solutions described above have become or are becoming obsolete. In particular, they may not be usable for servicing water cooled FRUs. They may also be incompatible with more than one type of rack frame.